Unseen
by Saberling
Summary: When the supernatural become restless, twin Blind Eye leaders Dipper and Mabel must figure out a way to keep the truth a secret and stop certain chaos. Also there's a red head back in town who's saved by a mysterious figure named Tyrone... (Wendip)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

5 reviews for an update.

I apologise for any grammar errors.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

AN: What if the Blind Eye were approached differently? They were protecting their secrets and couldn't trust anyone in a town like Gravity Falls.

 _Dippers' thoughts_ or _...memories..._ are in italics. Wendy is 23.

Chapter 1

Tyrone and the Gnome Bride

The Blind Eye had been kind to them.

After Gideon took over the Shack and Stan's death, the Blind Eye had picked Dipper and his sister up from the rubble of the Gideon-bot. They had woken up weak, disorientated, thirsty and lost. The twins were in a torch lit stone walled room with ancient carvings on smooth columns, which they later learned lay beneath the Gravity Fall's museum. They were tied to a chair so they wouldn't bolt without hearing out what the red robed figures that surrounded them wanted. Blind Ivan, the leader at the time, told the twins they had been watched by the society. A society that protected the citizens of Gravity Falls from the supernatural by erasing their memories and detaining dangerous creatures, trying to keep the peace between the two. Expressing how impressed they were with the twins handling the supernatural during their summer, they were asked to join them.

At first the twins were unsure. They loved Gravity Falls, its hidden secrets and wonder, but they had a dull home in Piedmont with a family to return to. Not to mention Stan would be worried sick.

That was when the horrible truth crashed on them. The Blind Eye sadly and gently told the twins that their old gruncle had passed away. He had a heart attack from depression and stress, finding out that the twins were proclaimed dead on the news when they found pools of blood and a shredded pine tree hat. Dipper then realised the weight of his signature hat was gone.

The Blind Eye gave them two options:

Return alive and claim to have been lost in the forest. Although memories of the society would be wiped clean.

Or,

stay dead to the world and train secretly to become the new generation and more elite protectors of Gravity Falls.

Dipper still remained unconvinced. They could be working with Bill Cipher for all he knew. The society's symbol was a scratched out eye.

When questioned about the dream demon, Blind Ivan laughed.

Bill Cipher was one of their greatest enemies. Most of the time they were too late to save the few victims he targeted over the years. The result was insane patients shipped off to the asylum.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, Mabel just as distrustful. Dipper's voice was rough from the lack of water,"How do we know we can trust you?"

"No harm besides wiped memories have befallen the citizens, that's the only statement that will allow you to trust us." Blind Ivan said calmly.

It was a long hour, they were left alone and untied in the stony room with a quenched thirst. Pacing in circles, thoughts about family, friends and their unforseen future.

After an hour the Blin Eye members came back. The twins had reached a decision that made them the youngest to ever become part of the Blind Eye,

"We will join you."

Training under Blind Ivan took place deep in the woods, mostly under the cover of night. Mabel was a natural, her grappling hook at her side, as she learned to fight with multiple weapons.

Dipper took some time to rise to the physically challenging tests of strenght, agility and balance. But he managed. Blind Ivan saw greater potential in his useful knowledge about the many creatures he learnt about in Journal 3. When Blind Ivan approached him with the Journal the day he joined, Dipper was shocked. The leader didn't take the journal.

"You're letting me keep it?"

"You are the next generation of this society. You will need it. I also have no use for it. I have heard about the power of this journal and how it could potentially destroy everything. My, our, job is about protecting Gravity Falls. Not destroying it." And so Dipper was allowed to keep the journal.

That was 8 years ago.

Now at age 20, they were fully trained and the leaders of a society with new members. The twins spent their days in the many secret passageways beneath the local museum that led to different parts all over Gravity Falls. They would hike into the woods and camp, hunt or fish. Sometimes they would stop by to visit some of their supernatural allies.

The siblings were currently sleeping in their beds, exhausted by the spike of activity that the supernatural have been experiencing lately. They had seperate rooms deciding they both needed their own personal space.

Dipper Pines groaned, the excessive beeping of his alarm clock got him up. The lack of sleep showed itself in his giant yawn and tired eyes. He shut the alarm off, not wanting to awake his sleeping sister. Mabel need her extra hours. Although if she found out he took another patrol behind her back, Dipper would be in deep trouble. He stealthily switched off her alarm earlier.

Dipper pulled on his crimson cloak (courtesy of Mabel's improved design of the orginal robes), tightened the clasp at his throat and set off with some throwing knives and blades. The brown haired male snuck out quietly, avoiding any unnecessary sound that could trigger Mabel's heightened sense of hearing. While they trained with Blind Ivan he trained all five senses given the situation.

He took his favourite secert passageway, the one that led to the metallic tree. The intelligent detective redesigned the trees inner workings, a small tube like room now awaited any Blind Eye member.

Creeeeak!

Dipper stepped into the crisp and cold air, shutting the door behind him. The metallic tree now appeared as an ordinary pine in the forest. It was night time, the time were most supernatural encounters happened. A fat full moon high in the skies illuminated the world below with its light.

 _Better keep a look out for any cursed ones._ Dipper then remembered the inappropriate weapons he packed, _I should've packed at least some silver lined blades._

Cursed ones were basically any shifters, such as werewolves. The Blind Eye came across one: the mailman. Curing him took a long process, but when it was done they wiped his memory. After the ordeal, Dipper felt like he owed Soos an apology.

Soos...

He hadn't talked to the handyman since he was twelve. Only a glimpse of him when he drove people in and outof Gravity Falls on the Speedy Beaver. Thoughts of letting him join the society crossed Dipper's mind. But he couldn't work up the courage to face him after all this time.

The Blind Eye leader snapped out of it. Ending all thoughts about the handyman.

Dipper patrolled for two hours. Ghosting through the bushes on the forest floor, flitting branch to branch in the treetops and slinking in the shadows of some alleys and streets. On his patrol he met some fairies. They were one of the Blind Eye's allies and kept him company for a while before they flew off, their bell like chatter and glitter trails slowly fading.

Grrr.

A hungry stomach growled, not pleased it skipped dinner and was still left unrewarded after two hours of patrolling.

Dipper knew just the place to satisfy it. A quick relaxing break didn't sound too bad before he went to bed. Luckily Lazy Susan didn't have to be bamboozled again about another pie being mysteriously paid for in solid gold and stolen off her window sill.

Honeysuckle was honeysuckle to humans. But to gnomes; that became a different story. Many acted like human teenagers after a full mug. Dipper stared into the sweet golden drink, counting the specks of nutmeg sprinkled on it. He had a meal of forest herbs mixed with chopped mushrooms and meaty slices of... he didn't know. At least it was tasty.

The gnome tavern, Gnasty's, now catered and accommodated for other species (the greatest improvement being a higher ceiling, no more back aches!). Seeing as they can make more money off of everyone they put in the extra effort. Nonetheless, it was still a bar. Its shady atmosphere still hadn't left and gruff shouts from drunk gnomes harshly echoed.

Tonight there was the occasional fairy, the beardless gnome bartender Curt and a small group of gnomes playing a slow game of cards. Dipper wondered where most of them were, it was there game night and they usually reared to place their gold where their cards lay.

He drank some more and breathed out heavily. His body ached for sleep and a day off. The annual Festival of Secrets was coming up, he had to restock their medical supplies, remind Mabel that the unicorn hair and saliva supply was running low and recheck the moonstones that protectively circled the town from Bill. On top of all that, the supernatural had become more restless and frantic. It's like they wanted to be seen! So many of them have been sighted and even traumatised a few citizens. This caused the Blind Eye to chase down everyone who had witnessed them and calm or sedate the panicked creatures. Usually they would hide their tracks or clues of existence more carefully. Now...

All of a sudden the door to the Gnasty's burst open.

A ruffled gnome yelled into the bar,"Guys! We got one! She's beautiful! Come quickly the wedding ceremony is about to commence!" The short man already left before he could see if his fellow kin was following him (which they were). Curt immediately kicked them out of Gnasty's, the irratated complaints from fairies fell deaf on his ears.

Outside the twisted tree that harboured Gnasty's, Dipper watched the little men trek after one another to the ceremony. The Blind Eye leader didn't like this one bit. The gnomes had a reputation of kidnapping their unwilling brides. He shadowed the jolly group behind thick tree trunks. Singing about their new queen, the gnomes failed to see the scarlet fabric vanishing just out of sight.

It wasn't long before they came to a big glade lit by the beautiful twinkling glow of bright sapphire crystals embedded in the ground. However Dipper was more interested in the struggling blindfolded, gagged and tied down bride stuck in a sea of pointed hats.

Jeoff was already in a tux stroking the hand of his latest soon to be queen. The groom of the wedding happily declared,"You will love it here! The biggest tree will be your home and the finest squirrels will at your beck and call!" He then proceeded to take off her blindfold.

When it fell away, Dipper had to admit she was beautiful. A porcelain face accented with emerald eyes sparkled in defiance, freckles dotted her cheeks and waves of crimson hair softly glowed under the enchanting light of crystals.

The protector of Gravity Falls laughed quietly when she, despite being restricted by the tightened ropes, landed a punch on Jeoff.

"Eh, you will come around my queen."

 _Okay, I think both of them have had enough._

Hood drawn down, Dipper stepped in with half his face masked. The gnomes quietened down and stared at the wedding crasher with annoyed expressions, but parted anyway as he stood in front of Jeoff. The bride quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Guys we talked about this." Dipper folded his arms,"No more kidnapping! When someone says no, it means no."

Dipper could hear the glare in Jeoff's voice,"What gives you the right to intrude on our affairs all the time?"

"I'm here to keep the peace and kidnapping someone does not qualify as peaceful. Also something tells me she doesn't like it here." Muffled cries supported Dipper's point.

"You never know she could like it here with us." Jeoff retorted.

 _Like I haven't seen the last 6 failed weddings,_ Dipper mentally scoffed.

Riiiiiiiip!

The sound of ripping rope caught their attention. The emerald eyed bride spat out the remains of her gag and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Nearby gnomes automatically sieged her, only to be punched back with their hats sailing after them.

"What are you lot staring at?" Jeoff growled at those who stood and watched,"Get her! I don't care what you do with the red grim reaper just get rid of him!"

Fast as the eye could see, the "red grim reaper" pulled out a whistle and blew hard into it.

"Garrgggh!"

Short men groaned, writhing at the piercing sound. Their bride, eyes screwed shut, shielded her ears with both hands over them. A sudden jolt made her lurch forward and forcefully run, a hand gripped and pulled her right wrist. The hand was attached to the wedding crasher.

Dipper frantically searched for a place to hide while racing in between tall trees, the whistle trick would only hold off the gnomes for a minute or so. Shadows blurred, scratchy pine needles fell onto his face and twig outgrowths on branches snagged his clothing. Mabel desgined black boots dodged all roots and small obstacles on the ground.

 _Come on Dipper, anywhere will be fi-_

The mystery solver nearly toppled backwards to the ground.

A firm tug strained against him, an attempt of escape from the unknown bride. The two eventually ended up wrestling each other: frustrated growls, punches, defensive blocks and even a well aimed kick to Dipper's chest. Gnome bride and Blind Eye leader fell to the ground together in their deadly tango, rolling and pinning the other, trying to assert their dominance. She fought agressively and hard, as though her life depended on it, which to her it probably did. The wrestling duo parted, sizing up the situation. Hair a bit frazzeled, the gnome bride leaned on her palms while on her knees. She panted, chest heaving. But the look on her face that Dipper recieved told him that she had more fight in her. The Blind Eye leader sat back across from her breathing heavily, taken aback by the kick to his chest.

They stared at each other almost daring the other to make the first move. The sound of rapid pants echoed and came out in puffs of white fog.

"I think they went this way!"

Alarmed, Dipper lunged towards the red head, grabbing her in a bear hug and rolling behind a tree. The reassuring solid wood slammed against his ram rod straight back. Struggling in his arms, the angry bundle hissed,"Let go of -!"

A fingerless gloved hand silenced her.

"Mmhf!"

"I'm on your side." Dipper whispered soothingly into her ears. She stopped moving and sat still, indicating she was listening,"I know this must be confusing and scary, but please just trust me and stay very quiet."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

The silence did not last long though,"Find them! Find them! I will have my bride!"

The Blind Eye leader peeked from behind the tree. Surprisingly the gnomes were not in the giant monstrous form, they came in a flood charging past the tree that sheltered their point of interest from view. Mini feet drummed on the forest floor, one after the other.

"I can see you slacking Steve! Move it!"

The gnomes then disappeared, Jeoff angrily urging them forward.

Dipper mentally high fived himself. Most of the time it took a maximum of an hour to lose them, their gift wrapped brides usually dragged him down on escape routes.

 _They'll get over it with a nice cup of honeysuckle and extra nutmeg._

"Ahmm!"

"Oh sorry." he released her.

They got up and dusted themselves,"Why did you save me?" Her gaze locked on Dipper's unusual cloak, eyes narrowed in distrust she also asked,"And who are you?"

"Well, I uh..." his voice cracked a bit, an annoying habit that happened when he was nervous. People were already strapped to the chair before they could ask questions. Th calculating look was not helping his nerves either.

 _But it couldn't hurt if she knows, she will forget everything._

"I'm part of this secret organisation that helps people when they're in trouble with the, uh, paranormal residents here..."

"The really short men?"

Dipper burst out laughing,"Those were gnomes!"

"Yeah I thought so. I just thought that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, you know? I mean gnomes? Those are only in fairytales." She fell silent for a moment and hesistantly asked,"Are there more things like them?"

"More than I keep track of. Some are deadly or harmless. But all of them are very different." Dipper said.

"Do unicorns exist?"

"They do... but...they're kinda stuck up. Well it depends on what type of unicorn." She gave him a strange look on the last part.

"There's this new breed we just discovered, they're more peaceful. The other breed well..." The brown haired male rolled his eyes. He didn't think he would forgive those multi coloured ice cream coned idiots after they made Mabel think she was a horrible person while they trained.

"You seem to really hate them." the red head observed.

"Would you like an arrogant make up wearing horse who believes," he cleared his throat, spoke in a weird sing song girly voice and made air quotes," _"You're not pure of heart neeeeeeeeigh."_ " Dipper smiled in satisfaction when she held some laughter.

"I guess not." She laughed.

She was actually intriguing. Very brave, given how she managed to escape with a level head from such an alien situation just moments earlier and hold an actual conversation with him... This put Dipper into deep thought: _Another Blind Eye member?_

They weren't looking for new members but when the rare oppurtunity arises, it was taken. It was painstakingly hard to find and select the small few when they first started. That number had shrunk considerably over the years due to distrust and unwelcome incidents. He would keep an eye on her from afar and see if she was trustworthy and more than eligible. If she deemed so after numerous tests... Then he had just found the latest edition to the Blind Eye.

So when she had to leave he made no move to stop her.

"I gotta get going," she said breaking their conversation on unicorns. A glance at her watch told them it was 2:40am,"My dad must be worried sick about me, I was suppose to be going out for a walk until... Well, you know." she offered a small smile which Dipper returned. "Thanks for saving me back there, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will," Then he added hesistantly,"Just uh, you won't tell anyone anything about me and what happened tonight right... your name?"

"My name's Wendy, Wendy Corduroy. And don't worry...?" She peered at him expectantly.

Dipper breathed in sharply and felt his heart clench, the hood hid his widened eyes that glittered faintly in the dark. The Blind Eye leader stared at his childhood crush for a shocked second before gathering his senses.

"...Tyrone." came the quiet reply under his breath. Louder he said,"My name's Tyrone."

"Just Tyrone?" her head tilted.

"Yeah."

"Ok... Tyrone... your secret's safe with me." with a grin and a twinkle in her eyes, Wendy zipped her lips, threw away the key and waved goodbye as she walked away. Her red hair swayed in the moonlight.

A stunned Dipper watched her go until she completely vanished into the forest.

 **It is not Unseen**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I apologise for any grammar errors.

When the next update will come is unkown.

AN: I forgot to mention, characters will be slightly different as 8 years have passed and people change.

Thank you to all reviews, favourites and follows, I really do appreciate it.

Dippers' thoughts, flashbacks or memories are in italics.

Chapter 2

The Agent

Etched into aging paper, a beautiful half drawn sketch captured the new unicorn breed in mid canter. However the artist was displeased. Over the years discoveries upon discoveries flooded every worn book on every shelf in the library on the third floor of the 3 main Blind Eye chambers and with those discoveries, there came the detailed diagrams. Shockingly, the creative hands that twisted the lights and darks into pictures were not Mabels', but Dippers'. Mabel left him to all the nerdy stuff when it came to documenting a new species or the hidden powers of a foreign object while she did all the tactical, hands on testing. This left Dipper with tonnes of practice when it came to drawing and he was not happy with the current result. The sketch was saved from the bin by Mabel:

"You've been acting weird."

Arms folded in his bedroom doorway and fully geared in her Blind Eye outfit, Mabel squinted at her brother trying to see what caused the anomaly in his behaviour. The other Blind Eye leader froze. Dipper knew what she was talking about, but played dumb anyway (and attempted not to sweat or let the high pitch voice that sang out his nervousness shine through),"What do you mean?"

"Let's start with bags under your eyes, -" 

"Mabel you know we have been on our feet through the entire night lately."

" - you're more quiet than usual, -"

"I was always socially awkward."

" - you have shut yourself up in here," she stepped inside and wrinkled her nose from the dirty laundry in Dipper's messy room, its existence forgotten by a busy guy,"all day and -"

"I have a new documentary to complete."

"- and the fact that you, "Lets solve a mystery and explore! We can't slack on our duties because we are the protectors of Gravity Falls!" Dipper, have actually missed a patrol!"

 _I missed a patrol?!_

Dipper glanced at the wooden owl clock on his wall, he had missed a patrol.

"Bro what's going on? Ever since this morning you've been like this... Did you have a dream with Bill in it? Have you finally accepted you will never know who stole the capers? Did you accidently watch another sad romantic movie?! Or -"

Dipper laughed at how irrational she was getting and playfully punched his sister in the shoulder,"Mabel shut up!"

"No but seriously Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel sat on his bed patiently waiting.

"I took another patrol behind your back - wait! Let me finish." The disapproving look didn't disappear from her face though,"I took another patrol behind your back and I saved someone." Mabel, intrigued, listened without making a sound. "And I thought they might make a great Blind Eye member, so I let her go without erasing her memory."

"Well that's great! Isn't it?"

"It is. She's incredibly strong, a great fighter, she didn't panic like most of the people we saved and she is trustworthy -"

"Dipper how old is she?"

"Around 23 why -"

"Is she pretty?"

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, a blush simmered on his face.

"Sorry bro bro, you seem pretty fascinated with her and I don't see what else can lead you to missing a patrol."

"The problem is... " That Wendy will probably hate them forever and might not want to see them again if she knew the truth behind their deaths. The Blind Eye leader also couldn't find it in himself to erase her memory, how could he? Oh and the fact the person is Wendy! Their childhood friend.

"Is...?" Mabel prompted.

"I'm not sure if she is ready for the Blind Eye." Mabel and the Blind Eye already had enough on their plate. He will sort this out on his own.

"These things do take time. Are you planning to meet her anytime soon or test her abilities?"

"Yeah today." Dipper thought he might as well take action, even though he might not know where this train wreck was leading. He got up from his desk and offered a hand to Mabel, pulling her up from his comfy bed,"But after I beat you in training -"

The sound of Mabel's walkie talkie came crackling to life with the voice of one of their Blind Eye members. Mabel unstrapped the walkie talkie from her hip.

"Hey Mabel, is Dipper with you as well?"

"Yeah Tambry, what's wrong?" She brought the walkie talkie closer to them so they could hear better.

"Oh good I couldn't get a hold of him."

 _Oops._

Dipper often forgot to charge the batteries for his walkie talkie. The suspicious look on Mabel said she knew about the depleted batteries.

"Anyway, Agent Powers and Agent Trigger want to see you guys and the rest of us tonight."

618

A meeting called the small society to the mind erasing room. Torches flickered quietly, temporarily lighting each cloak in a vibrant red. The mind erasing room, despite being made of cold hard stone with a light layer of dust, shimmered bronze, gold and copper, giving it an egyptian feel. In place of hieroglyphics, the unkown carved pictures of pyramids in odd positions substituted. Robbie, Nate, Lee and Thompson were clueless of the weight of this meeting. They all hung around a stone pillar: Robbie leaned against it, Tambry sat at the foot of the pillar, Nate and Lee were busy wrestling each other into headlocks and Thompson sat patiently.

"So what made you guys call a meeting already? It isn't Sunday yet." Robbie asked the two leaders. Robbie was still his dark and gothy self, black clothing showed where his cloak didn't cover. He was also the reason why the society eventually wore protective fingerless gloves.

"Forget that, do you know who's back in town?" Nate managed to say before he got headlocked again.

"You said I could deliver the news!" Lee said.

The former teens may not have changed much, but they matured where it was needed. They came through for Mabel and Dipper many times, their excellent teamwork now used for protecting Gravity Falls instead of holding the latest vandalism heist.

"The agents Powers and Trigger want to see us again." Tambry interrupted them.

All four males stilled and paid more attention to the leaders in front of them and Tambry. The last meeting with the agents went badly, leaving the peaceful truce between the Blind Eye and the government agents hanging by a thread...

 _"You and your society said you would keep the supernatural beings of Gravity Falls under your control!" growled Agent Powers at one of the Blind Eye leaders._

 _Gathered at the unholy hour of midnight in the secluded part of the forest was the Blind Eye, Agent Powers and Trigger along with their armed back up. Uknown to Agent Powers, the Blind Eye leader he growled at was none other than Dipper Pines. The government agents put the clues together and found out the identities of the Blind Eye members, except their two leaders. One was male and the other female, that much they gleaned from previous meetings. Behavioural, routine and speech patterns didn't match any of the townsfolk. Even the exposed lower half of their faces couldn't be recognisable to anyone or an I.D._

 _It was like any record of them was wiped clean. ._

 _Dipper inwardly sighed. For some reason the supernatural caused a major uproar that week. The latest being; around fifty ghosts terrorising and possessing anyone in town. Light bulbs exploded, horrible unearthly moaning, ectoplasm dripped drops of emerald liquid from walls and inanimate objects came to life._

 _And these were not just any ghosts. These ghosts were ranked Level 6, 7 and 8. The higher the number, the deadlier the ghost._

 _Getting a Level 5 was rare enough! But Level 6 and above? Almost unheard of._

 _Although there wasn't a Level 10 in sight, the most dangerous, Dipper and the Blind Eye needed help otherwise they wouldn't last much longer... Luckily the government agents saw the paranormal readings were off the charts and came to the rescue. With the help of the battle ready forces of the agents, the ghosts were pushed back and banished into their dimension through ancient chanting, pentagrams and burning waxy candles._

 _"We can't control the ghosts like they are some demonic pet of ours," Dipper shot back. "The creatures of Gravity Falls are never truely in our control, we can only prevent any harmful actions and help the town where we can. Even our society can reach its limits."_

 _"Couldn't you prevent this then? We nearly lost lives!"_

 _"Ghosts are much harder to prevent. They can pop up anywhere, anytime. There's no specific habitat for ghosts or a portal for them. There is no way to predict a random mass ghost attack."_

 _"You seem to have an excuse for everything, don't you?"_

 _"Hey! Protecting people is no excuse for us!" Mabel said heatedly. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Dipper and became dead still. Padded gloves reached for the menacing loaded guns at the sides of their owners. It may have appeared to be an unfair playing field: Armor and guns against cloaks and knives. But the Blind Eye had a few tricks up their sleeves..._

 _"And for us as well." Agent Powers then signalled his troops to start heading back, sharp clicks sounded from heavily padded armor and metal as they moved into the shadows like a single entity,"This meeting may be over for now, but if we see you fail in your duties again we_ _ **will**_ _step in whether you approve or not." Dipper could feel his sister tense next to him almost ready to pounce. He put a firm hand on her velvet dark red shoulder, they could handle themselves in a fight but the precious energy they had left shouldn't be wasted. "Let's go Trigger we need to report back to headquaters."_

 _The agents then popped their ear pieces back into place and followed the path of ther troops._

 _"Well guys," Dipper turned and spoke to the Blind Eye members that were silent during the whole meeting,"we have a lot to do."_

"What could they possibly want with us now?" Lee asked. "Nothing went wrong so far since then."

"We don't know." Mabel said.

 _Maybe they told Tambry?_

"Tambry did they say why?" Dipper asked their intelligence analyst.

"Nope, all the old lady said was to meet them where we normally do at midnight."

"Old lady?" Mabel cocked her head to one side like a puppy, confusion written on her face... it kind of reminded Dipper of Scooby-Doo.

"Agent Trigger." The violet haired Blind Eye intelligence analyst said with a smirk.

"And Agent Powers?"

"A loving husband to his wife."

"Sometimes I wonder about those two and their bro-mance..." The energetic twin put a finger to her chin.

Honestly Dipper had no clue what Mabel thought about most of the time; hair topiary being the biggest shocker.

Before Mabel and Tambry could develope a conspiracy theory on the agents ridiculous disguises Dipper decided to call it off,"Okay guys you know the drill: Meet up here in six hours before we head out to the glade."

618

"Does anyone else get the feeling we are walking into a trap?" Thompson asked as they snapped twigs beneath their feet behind Dipper and Mabel.

Pitch darkness made the overhanging pine branches difficult to dodge. Whacks from right, left, front and back stopped when Dipper finally complied to their complaints and used a simple spell to help them see in the dark. Shades of green pigmented everything. Basically he gave their eyes the same ability as night vision goggles. The only side effect experienced in this spell was bright glowing green eyes.

"You're just being paranoid Thompson." Lee said.

Thompson couldn't see Lee wink above his head to the dark leering shadow behind him. The shadow, A.K.A. Robbie, suddenly grabbed Thompson by the shoulders and -

"GRRR!"

"Ah!" Thompson jumped while Robbie and Lee chuckled.

"Guys we're almost there!" Dipper heard Mabel yell and whisper over her shoulder. "Keep it down back there."

"Sometimes I wonder why we picked them to be in the Blind Eye." his sister said quietly aloud to him.

Dipper replied,"Me too - "

"Sorry Thompson just have a little more faith in us will ya?" He heard Lee whisper.

"- but they redeem themselves. Plus it would be boring without them." The mystery solver then realised they were just metres away from the glade they met the agents at,"Hoods up everyone!" The identities of Thompson, Tambry, Nate, Lee and Robbie were only known to high ranking agents such Agent Powers and Agent Trigger. Dipper and Mabel made sure of that, even if they weren't the leaders, anything could jeopardise the society. The dark green shapes of agents Powers and Trigger were already there and of course their back up.

Dipper didn't end the spell, this left a subtle green glow coming from the shadow of their hoods tinge their cheeks.

"Do you think they will apologise?" Nate said.

"Actually we are here to help you." Agent Trigger interjected when the Blind Eye entered the glade.

"Of course they won't say sorry." Tambry whispered to Nate.

"First, ear pieces?" Mabel said before they could continue. These secret gatherings had conditions. They would only co-operate if identities weren't revealed to those of the highest order. No ear pieces and only back up. No one will harm the other, unless provoked. Both parties didn't trust each other.

"Already out," Agent Powers showed a small piece of high tech in his palm, Agent Trigger did the same.

"Now that's done," They shoved the devices into pockets. "we wanted to offer you some help that could benefit both of us."

"What are you playing at?" To Dipper this sounded fishy. Then again, Bill made him more on edge. Despite having minor conflicts from time to time the society and the agents got on civilly.

"Nothing," Agent Powers addressed Dipper,"we simply wanted to offer you an agent of ours that will be sort of like an ambassador from the agency. This agent will help you in all activities, be your direct contact with us and will follow under your command."

Dipper could feel how caught off guard they were.

Mabel asked the question million dollar question,"What do you have to gain from this? I don't think any of us will even get along with your agent let alone trust him."

"What we have to gain?" Agent Trigger rhetorically questioned. "The agent will report back to us on the situation and level of threat concerning Gravity Falls. This way we can monitor the town without a worry and spend our costly attention elsewhere.

As for trust and getting along with _her_. We should be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Dipper quirked an eyebrow beneath his hood.

Agent Powers took over,"I believe the members of your society - "

He indicated towards the group behind them.

" - are already familiar with her and are friends."

Dipper looked behind him but all of them just shrugged in return, confused as him.

"Agent Corduroy you can come out now."

Dipper felt sick to his stomach.

Sliding out of a shadow Wendy came in all black loose fitting combat clothes unlike her formal superiors. Her expression was professionally neutral and her disciplined stance added to how formidable she looked.

"Agent Corduroy," Agent Powers proudly said,"has been training with us for years and recently we've been preparing her for this task. She even proved to you that she can handle herself in the field as you let her go without erasing her memory last night."

 _So much for not telling Mabel._

Mabel was gonna kill him.

"So do you accept our offer?"

"Give us a moment, please." Dipper responded.

Both Blind Eye leaders turned away and muttered quietly:

"Mabel I - "

"You can explain _all_ of this later Dipper. We need to come to a decision."

"I think this is too risky."

"Earlier you praised her for having so much of potential, why not now?"

"That was before I found out she was working with the agents!" _And there is also the little fact she will end up hating us and even her friends now that I think about it..._

"Maybe this is a _good_ thing. It can bridge some trust between the agents and us and it would be helpful as they said."

"But once she dicovers our identities and the societys' secrets she could report it all to them." _She would have a motive too.._ "We would be erasing her memory every minute."

"Dipper don't you have a -"

"Uh-h sir?" Robbie awkwardly asked. The presence of outsiders made him formal. Dipper would have thought it comical.

"Yes?" Dipper replied just as formal.

"All of us were thinking maybe we should give this a shot. It would be great to have Wen- Agent Corduroy around and we need her help." Mabel waited for her brother to process his thoughts while the others shuffled and whispered.

 _I don't know..._

"Bro you must have a spell that will prevent her from talking about what she secrets she has seen."

"I do -" 

"Have you reached a decision?"

"Yes we have." Mabel said facing all of those in the agency. Dipper tried to show his displeasure but was ignored. "We will take the offer on a condition that we put a spell on her that will protect our identities and society secrets."

"Is this spell harmful?" Agent Powers asked uncertain, his eyes studied the group in front of him that looked similar to an occult.

"No, we can do it right in front of you right now if you want." Mabel said a bit too cheerful.

 _"Mabel!"_ Dipper cried out so only his sister could hear.

"Very well, Agent Corduroy, do you have any objections?"

"I might get a freaky power out of it if anything goes wrong," she said with classic Wendy note. More formally she said,"so no sir I won't have a problem."

Agent Powers gave a curt nod,"Proceed."

Wendy walked forward until she stood out from all of the people from the government. The Blind Eye leader reluctantly walked to Wendy in the middle of the glade. The two faced each other, a metre apart. He repeated the incantation over and over again in his head, distracting himself from current events and all the eyes staring at them in.

When Dipper was ready, he began to speak...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I appologise for any grammar errors.

When the next update will be coming is unkown.

AN: Sorry if my chapters may seem long and boring because of descriptions, I have a habit of describing everything. Don't worry about wendip we will get there...

A great thank you to all the favourites, follows and of course reviews.

Chapter 3

Fading

Silence.

Latin syllables hung in the wind catching the frayed ends of crimson Blind Eye cloaks. The Blind Eye were stared at like beings home to the demonic Nightmare Realm. Dipper got most of the glory. His rich fluent latin chant seemingly trapped any ear in the powerful language of the old world, even his own sister and friends hadn't gotten used to it. Slowly one by one he saw them blink sluggishly. Wary gazes and quakes in demeanour, a healthy sense of fear of who they were dealing with put everyone in the agency on their toes again. Backs straightened, ears listened for any hint of an anomaly in the enviroment and eyes strained in the dark to see if their peaceful allies would suddenly become targets.

Dipper smirked. He reminded them that the Blind Eye wasn't just a bunch of people prancing around in red superman capes.

"Did it work?" Agent Powers asked, running his eyes over his agent for any injuries or signs of pain.

Wendy blinked, coming out of some sort of trance, eyes of emerald coming into focus. Sharper and clearer, the curious gaze cut through the comforting shadows of Dipper's hood,"Only one way to find out."

A pale hand extended in good will, a simple smile - not that used in the presence of friends - spread her freckled features,"Agent Wendy Corduroy at your service - "

Like a candle's flame being snuffed out by swift theiving fingers of the cackling icy winds, Wendy's voice that made twelve year old Dipper shake was gone. Silenced by something of a higher force. The former Mystery Shack cashier reached for her neck in utter shock.

Hushed rustles of concerned whipers leaked from the gun-baring men, alarmed Agent Powers called,"What happened? Agent Corduroy are you alright?"

"It's ok," Dipper said not taking his eerie glowing green eyes off of Wendy,"I think she tried to say my name as a test, am I correct?"

"Yeah," uncertaintly Wendy used her voice,"so I will lose my voice when I try to say anything revealing?"

"Yes."

She cleared her throat, making sure it was still there."When do I start working with you guys?"

"Tomorrow night. You can come with me on my nightly patrol. You can accompany the others on day patrols if you want, just ask them when you see them." The agents probably told her that her once harmless friends were now part of a secret society.

Confidence laced her tone,"I'll meet you here."

Before he could reply Agent Powers strode to the pair in the centre of the glade and intruded,"Good now that is settled we need to prepare Agent Corduroy for how we will operate with her while we are way," He put a rough hand on her shoulder. "I hope this new alliance can bridge our two parties together."

"I as well." Dipper replied in turn.

"Come Agent Corduroy, we have to discuss our arrangements..." The moustached agent did his signature signal: All troops fall back. The end of another meeting.

The armed men of the agents fell back and marched together like ants. The two agents talked amongst themselves, dragging their younger companion with them. Dipper didn't miss Wendy's sharp green eyes as she glanced over her shoulder directly at him. The Blind Eye waited until only a bootprint was left of their existence.

The 20 year old male could sense his sister's presence behind him:

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

618

"You told her your name?!" The wide eyes of Mabel were glued to him, as well as the 5 members of their society.

The secret society were back in the deep chambers holding all the fatal secrets of Gravity Falls. Mabel demanded that he would explain himself.

"Dipper do you know what this means? We don't have to hide from her anymore!" Mabel grinned ear to ear,"We can prank the gnomes for what they did to her-"

"Mabel I didn't tell her my real name."

"Oh," he could see his sister visibly deflate."What did you tell her then?"

"I told her my name is... Tyrone."

"Why Tyrone?" Robbie asked.

"Wait a minute," Mabel put a pink bedazzled nailed hand to her mouth, stopping any giggles from slipping out,"did you name yourself after the same Tyrone that ended up not helping you woo Wendy?"

"I wasn't trying to woo her! I just wanted a simple way to ask her to dance..."

"Simple?" Mabel raised an eyebrow. She had every right to testify, the energetic Blind Eye leader attempted to deter her brother from the long complicated list, but did he listen? Okay he eventually did. Eventually.

"Sorry guys but you totally lost us." Lee said.

"Do you you guys remember when we held a party at the Mystery Shack? Well Dipper wanted to ask Wendy for a small dance..."

"Mabel no!" Dipper's hand clamped over her mouth, then it was jerked back. A trail of saliva slicked his palm.

"As I was saying..." 

Every horrifyingly embarrasing moment of his 12 year old plan to dance with the redhead was reaccounted by the traitorous Mabel. In the end Dipper rivalled his Blind Eye cloak.

"So that's who stole my bike..." Robbie thought aloud.

"Yeah about that..." Dipper started off in a apologetic tone.

"It's cool, I was kind of a jerk to you. I would've done the same and if not," Robbie slyly said,"I would've done something ten times worse." The two did a fist bump that was common among them. One of the most surprising things that came out of being the leaders to them was the friendship between Robbie and Dipper. They might not be as close as Dipper was to Nate and Lee, but Mabel thought it was great to see the two enemies to set aside their differences.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Nate yawned. All of them agreed, in a few hours they will be on their feet again. The former teens then said their goodbyes to the twins, leaving their secret double lives behind in the mind erasing chamber with only lit torches and scuttling spiders as witnesses. The chambers became considerably quiet after they left.

However, there was one more thing bugging Dipper (and no it wasn't the spiders), something he would not rather discuss in front of them.

The twins changed into their sleeping clothes. Mabel wore a dark purple nightgown with a moon on it and Dipper had a red shirt with black shorts.

"Mabel?" He caught her before she could put a socked foot into her bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"What if Wendy finds out that Dipper and Mabel still exist?"

"It would be great! I miss having dance parties with her..."

"And if she doesn't like the fact that we lied to her?" Mabel knew that the words alone implied a greater weight, things were always not what they seemed in their deadly tradescraft of decieving beasts, bewitching weaved spells and secrets.

The younger sibling waited for her answer as he saw her eyebrows crease and the subtle blurring emotions going to war in her hazel orbs, darkening her eyes.

618

The Blind Eye chambers consisted of three main levels, all three combined made up the Northwest Mansion in size (Take that Preston Northwest!).

The first floor and lowest level had all the treacherous advanced alien technology. There was so much of it that the room began to resemble the metallic warped picasso hallways on the spaceship. Dipper manipulated the tech in different ways, most of it was forged into a network that (under Tambry's surveillence) monitored for any incidents in Gravity Falls. Experiments such as extracting uses from plant, animal and paranormal matter were conducted on this floor.

The second floor had the main room where they would congregate and erase memories. Weaponry, kitchen, medical supplies and the Blind Eye leaders' rooms were also found here.

The third floor held things of far greater value than the last two and it's where we find our experienced kitten-sneezing Blind Eye leader now.

This library under lock and key, hid heavily guarded secrets.

Cosy, bursting at the shelves with ancient tightly bound worn books filled dark corners not lit up by the blazing fire in the hearth. Wispy arching rainbows danced on the surface of glass pyramids in the the amber-gold glow of fire. Knowledge of their findings and strange instruments was in every nook and cranny, a staircase spiralled to another floor of dusty information.

Under the glow of a natural stark blue crystal chandelier, Dipper poured over a map on a masculine manatour made wooden table. What was suppose to be a simple task of marking a point in the new unicorn breed's migrating pattern turned into a worrisome pursued observation.

Threatning blood red Xs circled the town of Gravity Falls like predators in an ambush on the map. Each X represented something that was not of their world and the way they were set out troubled him.

"Looks like I'll have to change the plans for tonight..."

618

Dipper played with the satchel's leather strap unconciously. Contrasting her brother, Mabel rocked on the balls of her feet, humming "Taking Over Midnight".

"Mabel this is serious!" Dipper hissed.

"Half the time you're secretly singing Disco Girl in your head. Why can't I hum aloud?"

"Because top 40 hits are in the top 40 for a reason. They're catchy!"

"You like Disco Girl?"

Loose black combat clothes camouflaged Wendy's silhouette in another moonless night. The twins tried not to appear startled by their old friend's sudden input.

"Yes. Why do you like it too?"

"No my friend does... or at least he did."

Dipper knew without asking who she was talking about.

"I'm going to have to change what I originally planned for the patrol tonight," the Blind Eye leader started, taking out a rolled up scroll from his satchel slung over his shoulder. Wendy took the scroll offered by him and opened it. "This is the map that we used to -"

"- mark where each ghost popped up from the huge ghost attack?" Wendy finished for him. "Agent Powers and Agent Trigger already briefed me on past occurences such as this." Her eyes roamed, searching all recorded contours,"What's wrong? I thought you banished all the ghosts."

"Ghosts don't attack in packs like these. Not without some kind of reason," he recalled the flowing script of the author,"and they seem to circle the town like some sort of ambush. If the ghosts are now plotting and planning to take over Gravity Falls... we have to make sure. And be prepared if they are. Tonight we are going to the site where most of them appeared and look for anything peculiar."

"Wow this all sounds dramatic." Mabel said breaking the, well, dramatic atmosphere.

Dipper refrained himself from calling his knitting loving sister's name.

 _This is not Mabel. This is Star._

"Star," Dipper smiled under his hood as she winced. Mabel hated the name,"lead the way."

"Sure _Tyrone_. To the cemetery!"

618

The land of dead was quiet. Vines wrapped the earth, wrought iron gates plunged into the depths where old bones rested in an eternal slumber and more dead than usual vegetation climbed graves. Only three brave souls ventured where others feared to tread and after hours of searching; they found nothing.

"We've checked everywhere Tyrone I don't think we are going to find anything but poorly spelt words." Mabel said concentrating on the bad spelling on a slab of granite.

"Ok let's take a break. Ma-Star did you pack the mini quiches?"

"Yeah," she sat on the ground cross legged,"it's in your satchel."

Dipper rummaged through his bag and came out with two perfectly feather light mini quiches. The pastry had a sprig of herb in the centre, crumbling texture promised a delectable bite. Although the unwrapped quiches remained untouched, the twins made no move to devour and replenish their energy. Wendy sat across from them, a notably large distance. The 20 year olds shared a look beneath their hoods. They forgot that this wasn't some crazy adventure in a graveyard with Wendy Corduroy and her two twelve year old buddies Dipper and Mabel.

No, this was an investigation that would help them figure out if the ghosts have a malicious intent.

And they were not the people who they were all those years ago. Friendship did not bond them together, only a mere agreement between edgy allies. This was Agent Corduroy helping a secret society and now she was currently with their leaders, Tyrone and Star.

The void of sound turned awkward. Mabel looked down at her quiche and smiled, she could make a new a friend. Well _Star_ could.

"Hey Agent Corduroy?"

"Yes...?"

"You can call us Star and Tyrone, formalities are a bore. Do you want half of my mini quiche?"

"No thank you Star..." Wendy said tasting the name on her tongue,"I'm not hungry."

"You sure? I promise it's unlike anything you have ever tasted before." Mabel rewrapped the pastry, holding it out and bobbing it like bait on a hook.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." Dipper added watching the hesitation waver Wendy's resillience. Everyone in the Blind Eye and paranormal community were all too familiar with the herb that sat in the middle. Sure it looked harmless enough but it came out of the Blind Eye's pantry, that was all that had to be said.

Agent Corduroy took the offering and bit into the quiche. A second passed. She stared at the edible item like a foreign object. Then, Wendy ate the rest of the mini quiche within one bite like it was the last morsel on earth. The agent stared at her hands as though reality had decieved her like what she just ate didn't exist anymore.

Mabel grinned at the effects,"I take it that you liked it?"

"Oh I'm sorry Star I-"

"No it's ok this is what generally happens when someone eats it for the first time."

"Eats what?"

"The herb on the quiche, it's called _Comfort's Sprig_. It's the coolest herb you can get out here. You know how people have "comfort food"? This herb is basically the definition of it. When someone eats it they will taste something different, even if it's on a slice of meat, it can taste like ice cream. The taste is dependant on the person's mood. The herb was created for this purpose, to lift anyone's mood when sad or negatively emotional. Long story short: It can change the flavour of your food to something that will lift your spirits."

Wendy curiously gazed at the herb on Dipper's quiche. He split the quiche in half, one for his sister and the other for himself.

"What do you mean it was "created"?"

Mabel turned to Dipper for a moment, a telepathic communication seemed to occur between the siblings. Mabel then voiced her thoughts about the unspoken question,"I guess it's all right... she can't really say anything." The Blind Eye leader then answered Wendy's question,"The Festival of Secrets. Every year deep in the woods all paranormal residents, including us, gather to show off our greatest talents or created items. _Comfort's Sprig_ was the work of the fairies, they created this herb by using their magic."

Interested, Wendy quenched her curiousty, "What did you do last year?"

"Last year was..?" Mabel frowned she couldn't remember who it was.

"Robbie," Dipper said in place of Mabel,"I'm sure you know him?" Wendy nodded. "He composed a song using the sounds of sirens."

"That does sound like Robbie. Whose turn is it now?"

"Tyrone of course!" Mabel elbowed him in the ribs,"Don't bother asking what it is, no matter what, he won't say a word." The older Blind Eye leader suggestively said,"I guess you will just have to come and see for yourself." Dipper could see what Mabel was getting at.

 _This could be a start..._ _a harmless invitation to one of our greatest events,_ Dipper thought.

"Hey what's that?" Wendy pointed to a dull silver glint on the ground among dying plants. The three got up and investigated.

Mabel saw the object first,"Could it be...? Tyrone weren't you suppose to check up on it?"

"I was," Dippers' hands pushed down the dead weeds aside unveiling the pearly glazed surface of a polished stone,"but I didn't get a chance because of all the drama lately. I thought they would be alright since they are new..." The mystery solver picked up the fragile precious earth in his rough palms,"I didn't expect _this._ "

Wendy was lost to the situation,"What's wrong with it?"

The braces-free Blind Eye leader pointed to the stone,"This is a different type of moonstone, it doesn't need complicated ingredients for it to work. We put these moonstones around Gravity Falls in order to protect everyone. It emits a special force field that keeps a dream demon named Bill Cipher out. But now the light, it's called adularescence, is fading..."

The concerned kitten-sneezing Blind Eye leader roatated the once mystical shelter providing stone in either hand, the small gleam ready to go out and vanish in the gems' mist wreathed depths,"...and once the adularescence fades so does the barrier seperating us from Bill and his mind games."

618

PRWKHU'V FRRNLQJ GDQFHV RQ KHU WRQJXH RQFH PRUH.

WKH OLJKW FRQWLQXHV WR GLH.

DV WKH GHDG VWDUWV WR ULVH,

ZLOO ZH EH SOXQJHG LQ DQ XQHDUWKOB ZDU?


End file.
